


The Dominant

by KatrinaRice



Series: Who's your Alpha? [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Consensual Violence, Knotting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Modern Era, Omegaverse, noMpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaRice/pseuds/KatrinaRice
Summary: They’re married. Bonded. Happy. Have successful careers. They’re healthy. There’s just a tiny “problem”: Because both of them are Alphas. And every male Alpha has his needs – wants to fuck, knot and dominate his partner. And Erwin and Levi have found their very own, rather unorthodox way to make sure those desires are met.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Who's your Alpha? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696066
Comments: 25
Kudos: 119





	The Dominant

Erwin can’t take it anymore.

His week has been stressful, he bumped his car against a pillar when he was pulling out of the parking garage after work earlier and he hasn’t fucked Levi in almost a month – and the low simmering in his abdomen tells him that his rut is approaching. And so his husband’s must be close, too. Because over all those years that they’ve spent at each other’s side it’s like their bodies and their Alpha cycles have synchronized, making them fall into rut almost at the exact same hour.

And Erwin cannot stand the thought of having to knot one of their little Alpha toys with his husband’s cock shoved deep into his ass for _another_ rut. It’s _his_ turn now. He wants to be the dominant part this month. That’s why he does it, start their ritual, provoking a fight, following a small set of rules.

Beginning it in public.

And Erwin loves this fucked up game. Loves teasing his husband until the latter cannot take it anymore. And because he knows Levi so well, he knows what buttons he has to push, and how he has to push them in order to annoy the dark-haired and heighten his anger so much that the raven finally _explodes_. And thus, Erwin cannot contain the big grin that starts to spread over his big mouth, when he fishes the pack of Levi’s favourite organic spaghetti out of their shopping cart, puts it back and replaces it with a bag of farfalle. He does the same with the tomato sauce and other cans, until Levi finally takes his eyes off their grocery list and takes a proper look into their cart, finally catching Erwin in the act, as he’s putting one of the cans Levi’s just picked back onto the shelf.

“What the—“ Levi’s brows furrow as he’s glaring at the blond giant – and Erwin smirks.

He doesn’t say anything, though. And neither does Levi. He just stares into Erwin’s eyes for a short while; and his gaze is so intense, that all those little hairs on the back of Erwin’s neck begin to stand up, each one after each one – and the simmering in his abdomen increases a little bit, as if somebody had turned up the stove a notch.

Keeping silent, Levi resumes to slowly walk down the aisle, Erwin following with the cart. But the black-haired doesn’t move carelessly anymore, keeps turning back to give Erwin _that_ look, instead. That glance that gives Erwin’s shivers, that glance that says _‘I’m watching you, shithead’_ – and it makes Erwin smirk even harder. And he doesn’t stop his actions. And so when Levi puts a pack of paper tissues with Aloe Vera into the cart, Erwin takes them out and puts them back onto the shelf, grinning openly at Levi, who isn’t really moving, who isn’t stopping Erwin either, instead, scowling at his husband, almost making him laugh.

Yes, Erwin really loves this game of theirs.

And so he continues, switching every item his husband takes from the shelves with a different product. Then, he just puts the cans, packs and bags of whatever Levi chooses back, _without_ replacing them – until he ascends to the final level of his provocation, ripping out a bottle of sanitizer out of Levi’s hands before his husband even has the _chance_ to put it into the cart. And when he’s putting it back onto the shelf, Erwin’s leering at his husband.

And that’s when Levi’s patience reaches his limit. That’s when his thick cloud of pheromones hit Erwin’s face, carrying the strong fragrance of burning wood, a burning pine forest, as well as the strong sensation of _menace_. And while they cause him to shudder, in awe of Levi’s Alpha strength made prominent by his deep scent, they also make his groin stir, because there is also a very heavy hint of arousal mixed into this concoction due to Levi’s imminent rut – and the heat is being turned up another notch, converting the simmering inside of Erwin slowly into a boiling.

“Piece of shit,” Levi hisses, shoving the shopping cart hard against Erwin’s legs next, making the blond man flinch, and release an amused sound of chuckling, while watching his husband turn around on his heels and stomp towards the exit. Then, Erwin follows. Letting the half-filled shopping cart standing where it is, in the middle of the aisle. Forgotten and neglected. Because they will definitely not be cooking tonight. They will be _fucking_ tonight. And he will be on top. He can feel it.

“Releasing your pheromones in the middle of a super market?” he taunts his husband as he slams the door of their car shut. He doesn’t get an answer. Instead, Levi steps onto the gas and the car practically jumps forward, pushing Erwin into his seat, before he can even fasten his belt. “Hey!” he protests – and Levi snaps at him.

“Shut up!”

Another thick cloud of Levi’s intoxicating pheromones hits him, and Erwin can’t suppress a big grin, reciprocating the gesture, answering with his own scent, carrying the smell of thick leather. A fragrance of which he knows makes his partner go crazy; and he chuckles lightly as he watches Levi’s nostrils flare and hears his Alpha-husband release a low growl in his direction.

“Your rut is about to start, huh?” Erwin teases him – his own dick twitching like a traitor at his words. “You’re desperate and horny.”

“Shut the fuck up, Erwin!” Levi barks at him, gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turn to white, making the blond man chuckle even more, because he loves it when he gets Levi so riled up and angry. Gets him hard. And he can’t stop provoking him.

“Well, I’m gonna go take a nap when we get home,” he says in a protracted way, stretching out his arms, faking a little yawn, “I had a pretty rough day…”

He shivers, when Levi growls at him again, the smaller Alpha’s pheromones now swamping the car, engulfing Erwin, making his body react. Making him feel aroused, but also making him feel the need to protect himself, counter attack. It’s an intoxicating cocktail. One that gets _Erwin_ riled up. One that gets _him_ hard. And Levi’s words make his desire grow even further.

“You will not be taking a nap,” the dark-haired grunts at him, eyes focussed on the road, teeth clenched, “you’re gonna bend over and I’m going to fuck you. All. Night. Long.”

Erwin barks out a laugh. Oh, the challenge is on. _Their_ challenge. The contest of dominance that will decide who will be in control for the next few days, weeks, in their relationship. In bed. Who will get to top, to knot the other, to hold his husband down and fuck the living daylights out of him. Who will be holding the reins.

And this time, it’s going to be _Erwin_. He’s sure of that. He feels it in his bones.

“What you’re laughing about, dumbass?” Levi hisses and Erwin chuckles once more.

“You,” Erwin responds cheekily, looking out the window, still smirking.

“And why is that?”

“Because you’re full of shit, darling,” the big blond man hums.

Levi scoffs. “Am I?” he asks coldly.

“Nah – but you’re gonna be full of my _cum_ tonight.”

Levi scoffs again. Louder this time, full of anger and contempt. But he’s also grinning. Because he also loves their challenge, their way of settling their rut-matters. “Cocky bastard,” he says, and Erwin’s heart skips a beat.

The rest of the ride is spent in silence. Or nearly so. Because the two of them emitting their pheromones like that, threatening, enticing and arousing one another at once, could almost be called a sort of communication as well. And the beginning of their battle. Because Erwin and Levi are trying to diminish the other’s scent, fill the whole car with their own smell – it’s the first step to taking dominance of their partner, who, if it was an Omega, would already be a drooling mess forced into submission, releasing slick, ready to be bred. But none of them is an omega. And they are both lucky for evolution, for the restoration of the human race, the huge population that has made the sole Alpha-Omega bond, once developed by nature for the sole purpose of reproduction, obsolete.

If Erwin and Levi had been born two hundred years ago or so, they would have never gotten together, wouldn’t even have felt drawn to one another. And even if they _had_ fallen in love due to some anomaly, due to any obscure reason at all, they wouldn’t have been able to bond due to the biological restrictions of their bodies then – and they would have always stayed receptive to Omegan pheromones, would have strayed.

It’s different now.

The human body has developed. A bit at least. Because Alphas not only feel attraction to Omegas or Betas. They feel attraction to one another, too. They can bond, make each other susceptible to their pheromones only. However, _some_ anatomical restrictions still remain, and with them the Alpha instinct: to knot, to breed, to dominate. And that’s why it is essential in an Alpha-Alpha relationship to establish rules of dominance, rules of power so that each partner gets a chance to live out the natural desires. And that’s exactly what Erwin and Levi do. In their very own way. Because while some couples switch for their rut every month, or take turns every two weeks, or discuss those matters in long conversations, setting up a personal timetable according to individual and temporary states of mind, Erwin and Levi prefer to take a way true to their original nature. They get… _physical_.

If one of them wants to claim the other – he has to provoke his partner and initiate a… _fight_. Like Alphas of the past used to fight over territories or Omegas. The only difference is: There is no territory and definitely no Omega to fight over. Only Alpha pride, and a part to play in bed, in their relationship. They decide on who the dominant partner is. And that’s exactly what Erwin has started in the supermarket: Riling Levi up, annoying him, taunting him. Until the Alpha saw red and their fight was initiated.

Levi still sees red. And Erwin has no idea just _how_ angry that shade of red is tonight. Thus, he does not expect his husband to charge at him the second Erwin closes the door to their house, situated in the middle of the forest outside the city-borders, doesn’t foresee Levi’s arm swinging through the air the second he turns around, only registers his husband’s fist flying in the direction of his face, when it’s almost too late.

He gasps, and then his instincts kick in, his body beginning to react naturally, adrenaline flooding his veins, rushing through his system, and he manages to dodge the hit by ducking down, Levi’s fist only grazing his hair as it flies by – and in the same second Erwin starts his counter attack, delivering a hard kick against Levi’s feet, trying to make him lose his balance, tumble down to the floor. And he succeeds. Almost. Because Levi is quick and swift and he immediately composes himself when he begins to fall, carrying out a somersault to the front, landing on his two feet in a squatting position, instantly hurling around and retaliating with the same move: trying to knock Erwin’s feet out from under his body with his leg.

Only Erwin jumps up and over Levi’s swinging feet, his big hand planted on the floor for support – a weak spot Levi immediately glimpses, twisting around again and hammering his fist against Erwin’s lower arm, making pain shoot through the blond’s whole limb, and the bigger Alpha growl in frustration and anger. Because no Alpha likes to receive a blow. And no Alpha likes to be thrown off balance. And as Erwin’s body hits the floor, another aggressive growl travels up his throat and more adrenaline surges through his veins, makes him react instantly when he sees Levi lunging at him with that fucking smirk on his face, and he quickly rolls to the side and springs back to his feet.

And that’s when the real fight begins. That’s when both of them get _serious_. That’s when both go at each other with a daunting force, their rut, and all the vicious hormones it releases into their systems working like petrol, mixed with drugs, taking over their being – and they both let go.

It’s wicked. It’s wild. And it’s brutal. Archaic. It’s primitive.

Both men throwing and dodging punches. Kicking at each other’s legs, upper body. Growling, snarling.

Erwin’s fist crashes into Levi’s face and tiny droplets of blood soil the floor. Levi knocks Erwin off his feet and the man crushes the coffee table as he lands on it with full force with his back. A vase breaks as Erwin shoves Levi against it. The armchair gets knocked over as Levi drives his elbow into Erwin’s ribs making the big man stumble to the side.

They curse at each other, they yell, scream, they glare and taunt, they hit, scratch, pull and kick. They hurt each other.

Erwin tears Levi’s shirt as he grabs its collar with both arms hurling his smaller husband and mate against the wall, only to have Levi head butt him, splitting his right eyebrow open, making Erwin wince and growl in pain and anger, stagger bag, sink down into the ground, the smaller Alpha going for his throat next, grabbing it with both of his hands, clamping against his windpipe, choking his spouse while pressing him against the floor, only for Erwin to grab a book that has fallen off one of the shelves and knock it harshly against Levi’s temple, causing his husband to see black for a few seconds that Erwin uses to push Levi off his body and crawl away to finally catch his breath again.

Then, it begins anew. A new round of two, now half-naked Alphas, their skin partly smeared with blood, mingling with their sweat, charging at each other, the whole house reeking of their pheromones, their pupils blown wide, both of the men hard as marble as they continue their battle – that is paused here and there for a few seconds for a quick snog, their hungry mouths connecting in the most obscene way, until one of breaks it delivering a hit onto the other’s body, restarting their physical fight.

In the end, one blow decides the desperate match, and one has to say that his “pretty rough day” puts Erwin at the disadvantage. Because at some point, all the business meetings and the bad night’s sleep and the anger about damaging his car take their toll – and Erwin gets tired, unfocussed, almost completely drained of energy. And that’s the moment Levi uses, kicking his leg with such brute force against Erwin’s chest that he knocks the air out of the man’s lungs and the blond’s body, his head, against the stone wall, making reality fade instantly to black for the bigger Alpha.

Erwin doesn’t even witness his own body slumping to the ground like a blanket.

He’s instantly knocked unconscious.

He wakes up half an hour later, by his nostrils being filled with Levi’s aggressive scent, the fragrance of burning pine so intense, Erwin’s sure their wooden house, more of a large cabin than a luxury domicile, is in flames – but that only applies to his groin. Because he’s achingly hard, his slit wet with his nasty precum, and… and Levi’s pheromones fill the whole fucking room, make his skin tingle in this intoxicating way that almost drives him to climax without even being stimulated, and—

“Ungh! Ffffuck, god! Hnghhh…!” Erwin can’t stop the desperate words, half moans, tumbling from his lips, right into the pillow his still throbbing head is pressed sideways against, drool running down his mouth, mixed with a small amount of blood. And a pleasure so huge and intense travels through his body only to unload itself in his balls and dick, the simmering in his abdomen now definitely a boiling, steaming hot, desire bubbling like a potion being mixed in a cauldron.

Because he might be an Alpha made for fucking, but he’s also a man. With a very sensitive prostate. And Levi has his fingers buried deep inside Erwin’s ass and presses into Erwin’s sweet spot harshly, making his husband’s eyes roll to the back of his head and his body twist and turn – only to realize he can’t move properly. Because that son of a bitch husband of his has him tied up, chest and abused head pressed against the bed, knees pushed firmly into the mattress, ass high up in the air, like he was some Omega bitch prepared for breeding, his arms stretched back, wrists tied to his ankles – and anger wells in Erwin’s chest.

It doesn’t make his raw desire subside, though. And Levi’s cold chuckle makes a crass shiver tiptoe down Erwin’s spine – and the smaller Alpha’s fingers beginning to massage his prostate make Erwin moan like… like an Omega bitch prepared for breeding. And Erwin hates it – just as much as he loves it.

“You’re awake, princess,” Levi teases him, while circling his fingers and pushing against Erwin’s already stretched out inner walls, applying some more of the special lube with a squelching sound. It’s a specifically developed kind of lubricant that helps an Alpha take another Alpha’s knot better, easing the pain with the help of a certain plant-based drug that relaxes the anal channel, enabling a bigger expansion adjusted to the swelling of the knot, now only a barely visible ring of muscles at the base of the cock.

“Fuck you,” Erwin mumbles, more spit running out of his mouth, as he’s trying to shoot Levi a vicious glare over his shoulder. But he can’t really move, can’t look behind himself, see his husband. He can only smell him; and the scent is driving him nuts. And Erwin’s angry and frustrated, he’s horny and desperate, he’s ashamed and impatient. All at once.

And he really needs to fuck. Oh god, he needs to fuck so badly.

Levi chuckles again. Then, he slips his fingers out of his husband’s asshole, his lithe but very muscled and hairy form sliding from the bed, getting down next to the bed so his face comes to a lower level from which he can look Erwin straight into the eyes. And as he does that, the raven-haired Alpha grabs Erwin’s hair and pulls his head back harshly, making Erwin moan, and more of his pre-juice drop down from his cock between his legs.

“Do you accept defeat?” Levi murmurs in a deep and dangerous voice, releasing another huge dose of his pheromones, tickling Erwin’s nostrils – and making another fit of anger well inside of the blond man’s chest while his eyes slock onto the slightly split lip of his husband, and he smirks. Because he knows that he’s inflicted this wound.

“Argh!” Erwin groans as Levi shoves his head back further, pulling at the blond strands more painfully.

“Do you. Accept. Defeat?” the Alpha repeats his words, and instinctively an aggressive growl escapes Erwin’s mouth through clenched teeth and he feels like clawing Levi’s eyes out – and shoving his tongue into his husband’s mouth at the same time, arousal thrumming through his veins. Levi sighs, suddenly shoving Erwin’s face brutally back against the pillow, making breathing almost impossible while he talks to him in a very calm, almost menacing tone. “If you don’t, I will keep you bound like this, and I won’t touch your cock at all, and I’ll just fucking rape and knot you. Your fucking choice. So. I will only ask one more time: Do you accept defeat, _Alpha_?”

Levi not using his name in this enquiry does so many things to Erwin.

It heightens his shame, intensifies his anger, shatters his strange, biologically injected pride – but it also turns him on. And he knows he has no other choice. He lost. He has to acknowledge this. These are their rules. He lost and so he’s at Levi’s mercy. And if he doesn’t accept his husband’s victory, Levi will have every right to do what he just threatened to do. And if Erwin doesn’t get to fuck, doesn’t get to knot Levi, he at least wants to have the possibility to ram his cock into a toy while Levi takes him.

And so he gives in.

“I accept defeat,” he presses out into the pillow.

He receives a satisfied hum as a response and Levi lifts his head up gently so that Erwin can breathe again. Then, Levi asks him a question. A mean one. “Tell me: Who’s your Alpha?”

Erwin swallows thickly. “You’re my Alpha,” he then mumbles, rage mixed with utter arousal boiling inside of him. Because those are words, a term only used by Omegas. And Levi just fucking loves to ridicule him like that. And Erwin hates himself for enjoying that. And then again, he doesn’t give a fuck. Sighs in relief when Levi unties him and he can move freely again.

He won’t charge at Levi. Because the fight is over. Levi attacks _him_ however. In a slightly different way, though, because as soon as Erwin sits, Levi hops onto his lap, his strong hands gripping Erwin’s shoulders, pushing the broad back of the blond against the wooden headboard of their big bed – and the dark-haired goes straight for Erwin’s throat, teeth sinking into his scent gland, making the biggest wave of arousal travel through Erwin’s body that nearly makes him black out again, his cock rattling like a venomous snake.

“Turn around, I want you on your side,” Levi breathes against Erwin’s scent gland, dragging his tongue across it afterwards, making Erwin nearly lose his mind as he inhales his mate’s scent deeply and his balls begin to tingle, and he obeys, moving into the wanted position, watching his husband open the drawer of their big nightstand, fishing out Erwin’s favourite knotting toy. A big, squishy masturbator that expands along with the Alpha’s knot, while still remaining firm enough to experience pleasure, imitating an Omega’s sex organ.

Levi smirks at Erwin while he coats it with a generous amount of lube, and Erwin can’t stop himself from taking a look between Levi’s thighs, look at his huge, Alpha cock, as hard as a rock, with a thick vein running along the underside of the shaft – and the scent wafting over from the wet, round tip, as well as from Levi’s sweaty balls is magnificent.

“What, you wanna lick it?” Levi asks, chuckling, and the thought of having Levi’s prick shoved down his throat makes Erwin’s mouth water. “Later,” Levi cuts his husband’s thoughts, placing the prepared toy in Erwin’s hand, and as another thick cloud of Levi’s pheromones hits him, Erwin’s whole body begins to shake, and his dick throbs so hard he’s afraid the movement could freaking break the bed.

Because they have both reached their limit. And they need to fuck. Now.

“Fuck,” is what Levi whispers before fisting his hand into Erwin’s hair again and pressing his lips roughly onto Erwin’s, starting a lewd, messy kiss while they both grab the other’s dick and begin to pump it, moaning into the unification of their mouths, saliva mixing with blood and sweat licked off their skin, arousal being brought to a peak when they both shove their fingers into the contact of their lips and tongues – and bring the saliva-coated digits to the other’s scent gland, massaging them.

Until neither of them can take it anymore.

“Fuck, fuck, shit,” Levi gasps as pushes and pulls at Erwin’s body, making the blond man turn his back to him, spreading his globes next and thrusting his fat cock into his husband’s asshole without any sort of warning or announcement, making Erwin curse and moan and growl at once.

And then Levi fucks him.

Slamming his dick into Erwin without any mercy, fingers clawing into those big Alpha-hips, Levi’s sweaty forehead pressed tightly against Erwin’s equally moist back as he pistons into his mate, who is using the toy on his dick in sync with Levi’s movements, in sync with this wonderful, big, hard cock invading his insides, pushing against his walls, his prostate. Harsh, rough and brutal. It’s fucking perfect, and Erwin can’t control his body anymore, his mouth emitting dire sounds of pleasure, animalistic growling, primitive grunts, his free hand reaching back to grab Levi’s thigh pressed against his, nails drilling into the muscles of his strong mate, pulling him further against him, further _inside_ of him, the boiling in his abdomen now a raging bush fire.

Levi responds with equally animalistic grunting, sinking his teeth into Erwin’s back as he picks up the pace, giving Erwin more, giving it harder, faster, rougher. “Shit, shit, shit…!” the blond mutters like a maniac, the pillow wet with his spit, stained by the blood from his mouth and split eyebrow, and he feels his orgasm approaching, feels his knot beginning to swell – it’s an intoxicating sensation, heightened by Levi ramming his hard cock against his prostate and then—

“Fffffuuuuuck!” Levi growls, his knot growing, too, pulsing inside of Erwin, pushing against his walls, increasing the pressure on the bigger Alpha’s prostate, making the blond man nearly howl, because it’s too much, it’s just too fucking much, and his own knot reaches its maximum state, making the toy twice as big as its original size as Erwin begins to climax, fill the device with his nasty, viscous cum, eyes once again rolling back – and the stuttering moan breathed hotly against his back is the signal for Levi also reaching his limit, and Erwin moans even louder when he feels Levi knot grow even bigger in size, too, screams in slight pain and insurmountable lust as his mate, _his Alpha_ , locks himself inside of him and tips over the edge, climaxes while holding onto Erwin’s hips and… and it’s just fucking amazing, and a protracted, desperate moan fills the room coming from both men at the same time, as both continue to cum, Erwin’s mind far gone, his whole body trembling, his breathing agitated, the muscles of his abdomen and thighs spasming because…

_Because it just feels so fucking good…_

They staye glued to one another for at least half an hour, and Levi’s huge knot pressing against Erwin’s prostate gives him so much pleasure, he’s still all freaking dizzy when Levi, after having filled the blond’s whole insides with his juice, finally pulls out when his knot is back to its normal size.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and Erwin gives out a short whine, as his hole is left empty and Levi’s cum seeps out of it, the effect of the lube abating, leaving room for slight pain. “Shhhhh,” Levi coos, applying a new portion to Erwin’s used and abused insides, rolling the blond man softly onto his back next, claiming his mouth again. And again, and again. Before they both grow hard again and go for round two, three and four, their rut making them fuck for three days in a row with only short breaks for eating and sleeping. And cuddling.

Levi takes Erwin against the man’s desk in their study, in the bathtub, he makes the bigger Alpha ride him while he pleasures him with the toy, makes Erwin suck his cock at least two times a day, he folds him in half, takes him on the floor, knots him every single fucking time, until Erwin is so full of his cum, Levi has to help him get it all out before it becomes a medical problem.

“Jesus,” Erwin sighs on day three, holding Levi in his arms, “you have too much cum in your balls.”

Levi snickers, propping himself up on his elbow to look his husband in the eyes. “Well, then you better beat me the next time so that you won’t have to take any up your ass, huh?”

Erwin smirks, leaning forward to kiss the smaller Alpha in a soft way – only to bite harshly into his bottom lip after, making Levi growl and scowl at him. “I _will_ win the next fight, baby,” Erwin then announces smugly, and Levi’s face softens.

In fact, the raven-haired grins at his husband, coming up closer, until his mouth is nearly pressed against the bigger Alpha’s ear. “Yeah, maybe. But until then, you’re my bitch. So turn around and spread your hole for your Alpha,” he murmurs teasingly, causing another harsh shiver to crawl down the blond man’s spine and his dick to twitch.

He growls, snarls. But he obeys. And he comes. Hard. And he loves it.

And Erwin cannot wait for their next fight. Which he’s going to win. He’s sure of that…

And then _he’s_ going to fuck Levi’s brains out and knot him and fill him with so much cum that the smaller Alpha’s going to cry.

Yeah…

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go out to the lovely JuniperKilljoy who loves to plan and plot with me and always has an open ear for my ideas, motivating and pushing me to just DO IT – and so does the lovely D'oki whom I love sharing my writing progress with. Your reactions and comments give me life. And THANK YOU to everbody, too, who read this, and generally supporting me and my fics by leaving kudos and comment. Especially in those dark corona times your feedback is one of the few things that keeps me smiling :-) If you aren't already following me on Twitter, DO IT! https://twitter.com/SummoningIsis


End file.
